


Room

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dave is a DJ, Gen, Other, Strong Language, and i'm pretty sure i used the word dick even tho there's no smut, and smuppets, could be interpreted as dave/reader, idk - Freeform, idk what i'm doin' with my life, mentioned bar, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a dark room. </p>
<p>Where are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "my muse’s reaction to yours locking them in a dark room"
> 
> Character Generator chose Dave!
> 
> And I spit this out as the result. 
> 
> (shitty title is shitty)

You groaned, rolling over in your half-asleep state, then inhaled sharply at the loss of stability. Your stomach dropped in dread, and your eyes flew open, sleepiness forgotten with the general thought of _oh fuck_ before hitting the floor with a thud and a huff. 

You blinked a couple times; where the hell were you? It was almost pitch black, wherever it was. You yawned, consequently taking in a deep breath and smelling the air. It smelled sort of… bachelor-esque, you thought, shuffling forward with your hands outstretched to feel for anything you might trip over. Maybe, if you got to the wall, you could find a lightswitch? 

Suddenly, your foot hit something soft and squishy and _Jesus fucking Christ what the hell is it--?!_ You let out an absolutely mortifying squeak and swore to yourself that no one would ever know it happened. You stood stock still, listening intently to see if the thing was moving. It wasn’t, and you determined it was probably a plush. 

You bent over and gingerly picked it up, poking at it, trying to see if you could figure out what it was. After a moment, you just gave up and dropped it carefully onto the floor. With a sigh, you squinted and outstretched your hands again, feeling blindly for the lightswitch, when suddenly, a shrill beeping rang through the room, making you jump and yelp before realizing it was an alarm clock. 

Heart beating faster than was probably healthy, you scrambled to get back to what you assumed was the couch you’d been sleeping on, when suddenly, you were blinded, and you tripped over something. After adjusting to the eye-burningly bright light, you glanced around to see who had turned the lights on. 

A cute blond guy stood in the hallway, staring at you. 

“Uh,” you began, glancing back at what you’d tripped over. It was some sort of stuffed animal with a dick for a nose. Ew? Horrifying, but also kind of oddly cute. What the fuck? 

“Who are you?” 

You finally managed to say something, and a flicker of amusement crossed the guy’s face. 

“I’m the DJ from the bar you went to last night. You’re at my apartment, and nothing happened. You fell asleep at the bar, and you wouldn’t wake up, so my bro decided to let you crash at our place for the night.” 

“Your bro?”

“Bartender.”

“Ah. Blond, spiky hair, hella gay, about as tall as a skyscraper?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” he smirked. “So, you weren’t drunk, or are you just really good at not acting hungover?”

“Nah, man, I’m just a heavy sleeper. Love your style, by the way, Mr. DJ Man, nice music.”

“Thanks, but call me Dave.” 

“Alright. Hey, do you have Pesterchum?”

“Yeah. Mine’s turntechGodhead, and yours?”

“[chumHandle]. Thanks for lettin’ me stay, and tell your bro I said thanks too. I gotta go. Pester you later!”

And with that, you casually left, like this was some kind of everyday occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Dave might be OOC but whatever
> 
> this was mostly written for humor but actually wasn't that funny
> 
> w/e, it was fun to write


End file.
